The New Pokemon Beginning
by Piper101
Summary: Bella and her mother moves from their beloved,secret island that is full of trainers and pokemon. Bella as well as her pokemon now have to train hard for the league. what happens when a certain guy catches her eye? Whats different about him & his family?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! Thanks for clicking on my story!**

Chapter One

"Mom, do we have to move?" I asked as we mom packed the boxes into the car.

My mother, Renee, planned a surprise move to Washington without telling me.

"Yes, I want a new start and besides, don't you want to see what the modern world is like?" She asked, picking up another box.

"No. I like it here. There's Pokémon here and I have to train for the Pokémon league! My Pokémon can't be seen in the modern world without people finding out about this island and you know that!"

"I got a big enough house that you can train in and I also got a greenhouse for your grass-type Pokémon."

"That's not the point! I cannot just take Pikachu with me everywhere I go and you know how he is." I followed my mother into the house where Pikachu and Mr. Mime were eating.

"Pikachu won't mind hanging out with me and mimey for the day until u get home from school. Right Pikachu?" mom asked as she pet Pikachu's head.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied and continued eating.

"There you go. Now, help me pack, please." She looked at me.

"But, mom, I like it here in Pallet. No one knows about us here or in any of the other cities or towns on the island. Can't we just stay here?" I tried again.

"No, Bella. I like it here too, you know. I just want to know what the outside world is like for a change. I'm letting you take your Pokémon with you. Isn't that enough?" She answered.

"For now. But what about my other Pokémon with professor oak? How am I supposed to contact them?"

"I am bringing our phones and transporter with us. Just because we're moving, doesn't mean you'll never see or hear from any of our friends again."

"Fine, but I don't like it." I answered. "Wait... does this mean I have to go to school?"

"Yes, Bella. You are going to be going to Forks High school like all the other seventeen year olds."

I groaned, "I'm doomed." And Pikachu ran over to me and smiled.

After finally leaving our beloved island behind, I started to get nervous about moving. I wanted to stay on the island where all of the Pokémon and trainers were. I hated the thought of not being able to show my Pokémon to the world. Especially when that world could easily hurt my Pokémon.

The modern world doesn't know about Pokémon or the world of trainers. We live on a remote island to where only some know of our existence. Trainers are just normal humans who grew up around Pokémon and have a dream of becoming a Pokémon master, breeder, watcher, etc. Pokémon however, are a little more complex than that. There are many different types and breeds of Pokémon and they only seem to live on the remote island. The only ones that live in the modern world are the ones that have left with their trainers and are kept out of the eyes of the people who live there.

We were now driving through a city known as Port Angeles when I looked at Pikachu and said, "Buddy, you're soon going to have to get in your poke ball, okay?"

He looked at me and shook his head.

"Pikachu, you cannot be seen by these people, remember? Please, just get into your poke ball." I pleaded until Pikachu nodded and I held out the ball. The red beam focused on Pikachu and then carried him into the ball. "Thank you. I'll let you out soon."

When we finally arrived at the house, I looked at my mom and asked, "Why is this town named after a kitchen utensil?"

She opened her door and looked back at me, "I don't know, however I think this town has a certain charm, don't you?"

"Oh, definitely." I said sarcastically and got out of the car.

I noticed that the house was surrounded by trees and knew that we would have a lot of privacy around here. That meant the I could let me Pokémon out of their balls when I unpacked. I didn't want to risk anyone seeing them just yet.

"The greenhouse is over there." Mom picked up a box out of the trunk and nodded her head towards the big, dome-shaped, building in the back yard. "go let out your Pokémon while I unpack these."

"Shouldn't I help you?" I asked, reluctantly. She could see right through me.

"Go, Bella. I know you'd rather let out your Pokémon."

"Okay, thanks mom." I ran towards the building.

Inside the greenhouse was beautiful. The plants were all green and healthy. The temperature was perfect considering the colder weather outside.

I took out my poke balls and threw them, "Come on out, guys!" They all appeared from their balls and started looking around. "This is our new home. Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Pidgeot, Pikachu, Vulpix, do you think you'll like it here?" They all replied in a chorus and then they tackled me with hugs.

"I'll take that as a yes." I laughed.

**Review, please! should i continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! hope you like it! Don't forget to review!**

Chapter Two

School. I hate it. More importantly I think it's a bore. I have already learned all of the things that the humans here are learning now. Back in pallet you learn and graduate faster so then we can start Pokémon training. Most people just gather Pokémon and train them for themselves, however some people like myself train them for the Pokémon league. To become the next Pokémon master.

Right now I am in the Forks High school office waiting for my schedule. Mrs. Cope, the secretary handing me my things and I was on my way.

As I walked into my first class, the teacher signed my form and sent me to a desk in the back of the classroom. A girl with brown hair walked up to me. She looked a little too interested in me. I am guessing she's a gossiper.

"Hi! I'm Jessica Stanley. You're Isabella Swan right?"

"Bella." I corrected.

"Oh, well, Bella. I was just wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me and my friends?" She asked.

"sure." Might as well, it's either that or be a loner.

She smiled, a little too big for me tastes however, I just sat back and wished Pikachu was here.

At lunch I sat with Jessica and her friends, Mike, Eric, Angela and Lauren. The only one out of the bunch that I actually like is Angela. The two boys were showing way to much interest for comfort and Lauren has been giving me the stink eye ever since Eric started trying to talk to me.

Jessica was gossiping about some girl who broke up with her boyfriend when the cafeteria doors opened and five people walked in. They were beautiful. They all had pale skin and gold eyes. The first two to walk in was a girl with black, spiky hair and a guy with blonde, curly hair that almost looked like he was in pain. The next two was a girl with long blonde hair and a guy with short, curly brown hair. Then, there was the last guy. He has bronze color hair that was a mess on his head, however it made him look like he had just got up out of bed and didn't care what others think, which made him even more attractive.

"oh, so I see you've finally noticed the Cullen's." Jessica said to me when she noticed me looking.

"Who are they?" I replied, looking at her.

"they're Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen's adopted kids. They moved here like, two years ago. The first two that came in are Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale. The other two are Rosalie hale and Emmett Cullen and the last one is Edward Cullen, he's the only one that's single. But, don't even bother, he doesn't date. Apparently no one around here is good enough for him" She explained.

"how many times did he turn her down." I whispered so no one would hear. I looked over at the table to Cullen's were sitting at and saw Edward and the others crack a smile, almost like they heard me.

Edward's POV

The new girl, Isabella Swan, was the talk of the town. She was new to Forks and the high school. When we walked into the cafeteria, all I could hear were the thoughts of all the people thinking about Isabella, or Bella, as she would prefer.

Jessica Stanley was giving her the story about us when we sat down. I heard Jessica explaining that all of us were taken and to not even try to get my attention. Then I heard the most beautiful voice whisper, "how many times did he turn her down?"

I heard my family laugh in their thoughts and try not to smile.

"I like her, she's got spunk." Emmett said in a low voice for only vampires to hear him.

"She's still only human." Rosalie replied in a bitter voice.

"I agree with Emmett. She seems like she could be a good friend." Alice smiled.

"However, we cannot get close to her, remember that. She's still a human after all." Jasper said. Thinking only of protecting Alice.

Alice blanked out and I started to listen in.

_In the vision was Alice hugging someone. When they released each other you could see it was Bella. They both smiled at each other. _

"Alice..." I started.

"Don't. I'm going to be friends with her. I see it." Alice smiled a big smile before getting up from her chair and skipping out the cafeteria doors with Jasper following behind.

"What is that Bella girl thinking, Edward?" Emmett asked.

I tried to listen in on the girls thoughts but, found nothing. I tried to listen to Emmett and Rosalie and found that my power was still working, then tried again on the girl. Still nothing.

"I can't read her. It's like she's not there." I answered.

"what?" Rosalie exclaimed, making some people for tables close to us to turn and look at her.

I gave her a glare that told her to shut up, got up and left for Biology.

**review please!**


End file.
